


Rome wasn't built in a day

by berrynthewood



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: After confession, Canon Compliant, Ch28 spoilers warning, Dorks, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Playing video games, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/pseuds/berrynthewood
Summary: *contain spoilers from chap28*Takes place just after the confession.Akihiko is staying over at Haruki's place but they struggle to find their rhythm again.





	Rome wasn't built in a day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! First fic ever for me here. I've been obsessed with my disaster sons for months and needed to do something funny and heart-warming after all the pain. If I'm brave enough, I'm planning on making more :)  
English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for the clumsy writing !

It didn't change at all. Large windows bathed the room with the spring sunset glow and a sweet sent of coffee filled the place. Haruki was tidying a bit while Akihiko tried to make himself at ease, shifting awkwardly from one feet to another before he headed to the living.

“Wanna something to drink ?” he offered halfway to the fridge when a sudden realization came into his mind

“Oh sorry, bad habit, forgot it ain't my place actually...” he hurried, hands up in apology.

“Ah ?” Haruki looked back at him, head tilted a bit “Does it matter ? Take one for me as well, please !”. His face radiated with bliss, a soft expression in his eyes. Akihiko's confession playing in repeat in his mind.

That was kinda unexpected. The way Akihiko let it all out, like a bursting bomb. All of this seemed so unreal, like a dream. A dream Haruki would sell his soul not waking up to.

And when he suggested to go home – his appartement – the way Akihiko fidgeted with his violin case's strap was utterly cute.

“Can I, really ?” he asked, a mix of guilt and yearning in his eyes. It was the first time Akihiko showed a vulnerable side in front of him. He really had changed. Haruki nodded with a warm, reassuring smile “Well, you came a long way after all”.

Soon, they were side by side on the couch, drinking silently. Akihiko was avoiding any eye contact, despite Haruki's intentional side glances, a slight pink in his cheeks, lips pinched. The place was bringing up so many memories to him. Good and bad – terrible – ones.

Haruki cleared his throat, in hope to break the awkward silence “Hum... so...” he saw Akihiko blink and tensing up a bit in expectation “Even for a regional contest, fourth isn't encouraging enough for you ?” a finger suddenly came nagging Akihiko's ribs “right, Mister humble ?” Haruki joked nicely.

Akihiko jolted “I-I worked so hard ! I actually aimed for second place you know !” he sputtered, snaping his head toward him. His face was reddening and he was trying to hide it by sulking like a kid.

Haruki chuckled, amused by the sight of him “Well, there will be a next chance right ? You're kinda turning into the persistant type don'tcha ?”

Another rush of blood came straight to the younger boy's face “Ah ?! Where did you get that idea ?!”. Another game of finger jabbing Akihiko's ribs “Duuuunno”

“You seems pretty pleased with yourself” Akihiko was trying to protect himself from the assault “aren't you jealous that I can succeed in everything ?” he teased, a wide smirk spreading on his face.

Suddenly, Haruki stopped his attacks “Well, I'm tempted to test that theory out actually”

Akihiko looked confused as he watched Haruki grining madly, an idea definitely popping in his brain.

He stood up and made his way to the TV stand “Have you ever been good at playing video games ?”

A glimpse of challenge passed suddenly throught Akihiko's eyes “Bring it on”.

*

“Did you just fell in the water, again ?...”

“What ? No...”

“Akihiko...”

“Well, it was that green shell's fault !”

“It's the third time...”

“I'm not used to the thing yet. Just wait !”

Haruki laid down the controller. He cleared the race in first place, for the fourth time.

“Maybe we should pick an easier course” he offered, staring at the screen, eyebrows furrowed “What about Mario circuit. It's a basic, no difficulties”

“Oi, I'm not a baby-” growled Akihiko

“Ah ! There, take left !” Haruki pointed a finger to the left side of the monitor “It's a shortcut”

“You traitor ! You know the game by heart ! No wonder you won so easily !” Akihiko was fighting to keep his attention to the race, the tip of his tongue sticking out.

“Come on, you're almost there !” Haruki's voice came encouraging from his side.

And finally, his motorbike – of course he picked a motorbike and not a kart - passed the finished line, to Akihiko's relief. He sighed and leaned against the sofa, exhausted, while Haruki was holding a laugh.

“I think I need a break. I'm going to smoke a bit” he stood up and reached for his pocket “Don't you want one as well ?”. Haruki stared at the ranking displayed on the screen. Maybe it wasn't needed to play too much with Akihiko's pride after all. Making him uncomfortable wasn't the point. 

“Well, good timing I think” he agreed, a little disappointed in his failed attempt to lighten the mood.

*

Winter only just came to an end and nights still felt cold. It was rather calm outside, city lights poping here and there.

Leaning on the balcony's railing, Haruki lit up his cigarette and took a drag. When he peeked at Akihiko, by his side, the boy was staring in the distance, lost in thought. His cigarette was left untouched in his hand, ashes about to fall. 

“Something's wrong ?...” Haruki asked in a soft voice.

Akihiko didn't move nor said anything. An odd expression painted in his face. Soon, the silence was starting to be unbearable.

A knot started to form in Haruki's stomach and a dark thought passed his mind.

_What if everything was too rushed ? What if Akihiko started feeling regret ? Is that really what he wanted ? Did I get it wrong ?_

Eyes to the floor, Haruki's confidence started to crumble and a deep burried sense of insecurity was now burning his insides.

_If one day, all of it comes to an end, will I be able to overcome it a second time ?  
_

“God, I missed the view”

Haruki's head raised up in surprise.

Akihiko was finally looking at him.

“You know, actually, when I moved from here, I only looked up for a similar place” he smiled, embarassed, hand scratching his neck nervously.

Haruki frozed. He opened his mouth but closed it at once, enable to say anything coherent.

_So sly. How come you're always winning me back so easily..._

Then slowly, as in slow motion, Akihiko's fingers reached his own. His skin felt hot and comforting.

“Guess you rub off me too much” he squeezed Haruki's hand slightly and sighed contently “not that I'm complaining...”

Then he let go - _too soon_ \- and turned back to smoke his just under half cigarette.

The remaining heat from Akihiko's hand spread throught Haruki's body, killing his doubts. He felt his eyes watering at the sides.

_Stupid. Who's saving who now ?_

“Haruki ?” a waved hand brought him back from his rollercoaster of emotions “are you ready for a rematch ?” Akihiko was pointing toward the room with a sly smile.

Haruki made a little time to process, before snorting “You really are stubborn, right ?”

“Well, if I changed completely, you would be disapointed” Akihiko sticked his tongue out at him.

“Show-off” Haruki blushed madly, lighting off his cigarette and hiding his lower face with his free hand “Nevertheless, you will need my help if you intend to finish at another place than the last one”

“Heeeee. Coach me then, Haru-sama” a devil's smile spread across Akihiko's face and Haruki felt his heart skip a beat.

One day, he would be the end of him, for sure.

*

“Got a banana again. So lame. I wanted the spiny shell”

“Don't underestimate it, you just have to wait for the right moment before throwing it”

“I can't aim right”

“There, if you press the cross backward while holding it, you can throw it behind you”

“Oh, like, right in their face ?”

“Yup, the best is to do it when you're on a plateform”

“Sounds pretty satisfying. I will try it on this guy”

“Wait, the timing isn't perfect- hold it- I AM behind you !”

“TAKE THAT !!”

“WHAT !?”

And Haruki's kart disapeared in the abyss.

“EXCUSE ME ?!” he turned his face to Akihiko, dumbfounded “that was so mean ! Show some respect to your teacher !”

“Guess I already surpassed you”

“No fucking way !”

“Aaaaand I won !” Akihiko threw his fist in the air, in victory.

Haruki came second, delayed by his fall.

“Begginers luck” he grumbled, defeated.

“Don't be like that... it just means your advices were useful, be proud” Akihiko bumped his shoulder against him, playfully.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever...”

Akihiko peeked at Haruki's adorable pouting face. Such honesty. Not even an once of treachery. True colors on display. 

“Anyway, let's stop for today” the older boy yawned lazily and begun to stand up.

Akihiko laid down the controller and reached for his arm, pulling him back to sit.

“Hey-” Haruki tried to protest when one big hand slipped throught his hair, carefully, lovingly, cutting all resistance.

Haruki first flinched at the contact before relaxing. Long fingers were rubbing gently against his scalp, sending shivers throught his body. His pulse sped up. He turned his head, flushed, and dived into Akihiko's eyes. No room for escape.

“Come closer”. It wasn't said as an order, but Akihiko's voice was still pressing. His hand slid down to cup his cheek, softly, the other one finding its way to Haruki's side and tugging him by the shirt.

Heart hammering in his chest, Haruki came placing his hand above the one holding his face, while closing the gap between them.

_No running away anymore_.

Akihiko laid his forehead against Haruki's and breathed in the few inches seperating him from his lips.

“You... have the right to say no” came out almost as a whisper, air stucked in his throat.

“I trust you” Haruki gave him a warm, conforting smile. One of the kinds that made Akihiko going weak.

And then, his lips were on Haruki's. Eyes closed. Nose breathing. It was sweet. Delicate. No rushing.

Before breaking up from it, Akihiko brushed his tongue against Haruki's mouth like a sweet promise for the next level. But only with consentment.

Haruki squeezed his hand, a soft moan slipped from him. His lips chased Akihiko's ones. _Too greedy_.

Akihiko pulled back before the contact and Haruki opened his eyes, self-conscious “Ah... I'm sorry...”

He glanced away, a bit ashamed.

“Sorry for liking it ? I'm vexed” Akihiko giggled.

“Don't laugh !" Haruki squeaked, face red as a tomatoe "Y-you know what I mea-”

_Woosh._

His talking mess was stopped by a sudden hug, taking his breath away.

Two strong arms were enlacing him and Haruki's mind went blank in an instant. Akihiko nuzzled his head against Haruki's neck in affection, giving him goosebumps.

“I'm just fond of teasing you” he whispered near his ear.

Haruki throwed his own arms around Akihiko's body on impulse, returning his embrace. He dug his fingers in the fabric of Akihiko's shirt and let himself drunk in his scent. Drunk in happiness.

“And, I guess this part will never change too ?”

He felt Akihiko smirk against him. Then, he stepped back a little, looking at Haruki dead in the eyes while his hand came holding his chin.

“Ne-ver”

But deep inside, he knew he wouldn't be so sure of it. Haruki was the sun and Akihiko was drawn to his warmth. He made quite some time to figure it out. That meeting Haruki was, without a doubt, the best thing happening to him.

The road to happiness was kinda like a Mario Kart race: made off traps, adrenalin and shortcuts. But in the end, everyone can reach the finish line, at their own rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))


End file.
